deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alucard vs Lucy
Description Hellsing vs Elfen Lied! What anime murder machine will make it out alive? Interlude Wizard: In the world of anime, there really isn't a limit to how much slaughter a single person can do Boomstick: And OH BOY DO THESE TWO LOVE TO MURDER! Wizard: Alucard: The No-Life King Boomstick: And Lucy: The Diclonius Queen! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Alucard Wizard: Over 5 centuries ago, a man known as Vlad Tepes ravaged the are, conquering and pillaging many. He's the man who single-handedly held back the Ottoman Empire. His gruesome ways of execution has earned him the name 'Vlad the Impaler' Boomstick: Or Count Dracula, whatever one you prefer! Wizard: He ruled un-apposed until his defeat at the hands of Abraham Van Helsing. As he was going to be beheaded for his atrocities, he drank the blood on the battlefield. And thus, he became a vampire! Boomstick: Now working for the Hellsing Organization, now under the name of Alucard! Alucard: "Excuse me, but I am a fuck-mothering vampire! I killed a LOT of people to get this title. I deserve to be called such!" Wizard: Alucard is a monster in combat, part of that's due to his vampiric heritage. Boomstick: Ol' Vlad here can regenerate almost instantly, can turn into bats, teleport, summon familiars, we could go on! Wizard: According to Alucard, over his long life, he's absorbed over 3 million souls! And each time he dies, one is used up. Boomstick: With all these vampiric abilities, you'd thing that would be it, no! There's also his familiars. Aside from having a LITERAL HELLHOUND AT HIS DISPOSAL, there's also some Gambit ripoff, some blonde little shit, and some other random chick! Wizard: Vampiric abilities and familiars are not the only weapons he has, there's also...well, ACTUAL weapons. Boomstick: The .454 Cassull is a silver pistol that fires 13 millimeter hollow-point rounds, silver rounds are melted into the alloy for the bullets, any unholy freak he shoots stays dead! It...also works fine on normal people too-''' Wizard: The Jackal is a black pistol with mercury-based bullets, that were meant to work against regeneration. Fun fact: this gun was specifically made to combat Alexander Anderson. '''Boomstick: These guns rip through the undead like paper! And like another red-coated hunter, they seemingly never have to reload, even though the magazines seem to only have six shots. Wizard: As we stated, Alucard is a BEAST. He often fights with extreme cruelty, often preferring to break his opponent, physically and psychologically before finishing them off. While Alucard prefers death at the hands of a worthy human opponent, he loathes beings like himself who decided to become immortal as a means to escape fate, hence why he kills vampires for a living. Boomstick: When Alucard kills someone and drains their blood, he also gains their memories and turning them into familiars. Wizard: Alucard has actually placed limiters on himself, and these can be lifted at will, but we've only seen 2 of them. Level 1, and Level 0. But we should probably explain the Control Art Restriction System, first Boomstick: So, this restriction system was made by the Hellsing organization to stop his full power from being unleashed, but if the time is right, he can lift these restrictions to help himself in a fight. The level 1 restriction allows him to more easily shapeshift, turning into bats, bugs, and even a shadowy mass of eyeballs in which he can summon his familiars! Wizard: He can also...turn into a little girl Boomstick: LOLICARD-''' Wizard bitchsmacks Boomstick, who promptly falls to then falls to the ground, and is buried under a mass of beer cans. Wizard: His most powerful form however, is when he releases all restrictions, and goes into, Level 0. This form allows Alucard to assume his original form, that being Count Dracula. He also summons his entire army to fight alongside him, that's all 3 million souls. That's a lot- Boomstick finally dug himself out. '''Boomstick: NEVER! DO THAT AGAIN! Wait where are we? Wizard: I'm finishing up on Level 0, you can finish this- Boomstick: But there's just ooooone problem, it's kind of a double-edged sword. Since it leaves Alucard open for attacks, which is definitely NOT good situation to be in. Wizard: He's been shredded to pieces by conventional weaponry, even though he survived, it still takes him a while to regenerate. But he does have some pretty impressive feats, like being blown through skyscrapers, and being able to cut right through Dandy Man's playing cards, he can catch speeding bullets IN HIS TEETH, and can turn other people into vampires. Boomstick: But sadly, he has his drawbacks... ''' Wizard: As the Major formulated in his endgame, there are ways to use Alucard's method of immortality against him through a sacrificial person with an unique power that could destroy the vampire. In the Major's case, it was his genetically-altered ward Schrodinger whose "sense of self"-based omnipresent ability placed Alucard at the edge of non-existence for years and forced him to destroy every additional soul in his being to return. But using Alucard with Schrodinger sort of defeats the purpose of a DEATH Battle, so that will not be included. '''Boomstick: Other than that, destroying all the souls within him can lead to his demise, and only the most potent of holy weapons actually scare him. But still, I would NOT want to meet this guy in an alleyway! Alucard: Anderson, stop it! Do you know what that thing will do to you?! You'll become one of God's monsters! Retain your humanity. Don't succumb to power! Either side, it amounts to the same deal: whether in the name of the divine or the demonic, you're still a monster in the end! Do you intend to use that scrap of miracle...to become nothing but a scrap of miracle yourself?! This duel...between us...would you really push it this far - into the realms that lie beyond the realm of mortal life? A monster such as myself...a creature of such weakness that I could not bear the weight of a human life...if I am to be defeated, it must be by a human! Don't do it, human. Don't become a monster...a monster like me... Lucy Wizard: For many centuries, humanity has kept secrets from the populace. Some are understandable, others are not. One of the....more understandable ones is the Diclonii Boomstick: It's pretty easy to tell a Diclonius from a normal person, just look t the natural pink hair and cat ears comin' out of their head! Wizard: Boomstick, those are horns Boomstick: Wait what!? Wizard: Yep, those are horns. Anyway, Lucy's life was....less than savory, after being abandoned at a young age, she was taken into an orphanage, where she was bullied because of her horns. After running away, she found a stray puppy, her first friend Boomstick: Wait a minute- I thought you said her childhood was messed u-''' Wizard: Wait for it, she took it back to the orphanage, buuuut the other kids there beat it to death- and forced her to watch... '''Boomstick: WAIT ARE YOU FUCKIN' SERIOUS?! GO AHEAD LUCY! TEAR 'EM UP!! Lucy tears her bullies apart, blood splattering everywhere Wizard:.... Boomstick:... Oh....oh shit, uh....good job? Wizard: It would seem she used telekenesis, but that's far from the truth. She used a feature all Diclonius share: Vectors. Vectors are invisible hands that sprout out of her back, normally a Diclonius can only use 2 to 4 with a range of 6 to 7 feet away from their body, normally she uses up to 2 or 4. But she can use up to 28 at a time Boomstick: Buuut that kinda overloads her, and she begins to melt... but that takes quite a lot to do! She's hella fast being able to catch bullets after they've been fired! And even when it's travelling from her skin, AND her heart! Wizard: But, just because of her heritage, she was targeted and attacked, but as stated, she's more than capeable of taking care of herself. And after a head injury, she....gained a new personality, Nyu! Lucy: Nyu! Boomstick: Awwwe, she's so cute! Wizard: She can switch between these two personalities, although not at will, but it's not the only personality she has Boomstick: This 'DNA Voice' as it's called, keeps reminding Lucy that it has a job to do: kill everybody, except the Diclonius! Wizard: Back on with Lucy's Vectors, she can vibrate them at different frequencies for different effects, one renders her Vectors moot, as they're intangible, and pass through solid objects, and another, they become hands, that can grasp and throw objects, another makes them invisible blades, which cut throuch pretty much anything, and the highest one...the highest o- Boomstick: THEY BECOME VISIBLE AND FUCKING BUILDING-SIZED, AND IT'S SAID THAT SHE CAN DESTROY THE FUCKING PLANET WITH THESE THINGS! Buuut, when she exerts herself too much...she begins to melt... eeeew Wizard: There's actually a physical indication to when she exerts herself, her horns start to grow Boomstick: Speakin' of physical, this bitch is crazy strong, being able to stop missiles in midair, and throw fucking BOATS around! Wizard: Although these pale in comparison then she destroyed an island, while also causing an earthquake, and a 30 meter tall tsunami! Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! Remind me not to get on this psycho's bad side! Wizard: A good idea, Boomstick, a good idea indeed. But in the end, it could be argued that she was redeemed in a way. Lucy: All this time, I've lived in hope of telling you how sorry I am, I've fought armies, just to have this chance. But now, there's nothing I can say...that's good enough.. Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set! And we've run the data through all possibilities! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! FIGHT "You called, my master?" Alucard materialized in front of a desk, and sat down in a chair, his fingertips pressed together. In the chair across was a woman, in her late 20's, this was the head of the Hellsing organization, Sir Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing, and she had a mission for him. "Yes, in fact I do. You have an assignment in Japan, apparently there's a girl wearing pink hair, with some kind of telekenesis, and she's killed many people, I shall give you more details on your flight over." The Vampire nodded and stood up. "Shall I take the Police Girl with me?" "She is currently on a mission of her own, I'm afraid you'll have to go solo." The king nodded and stood up, and grins at the thought of his new target. Perhaps this may be fun... https://youtu.be/I3XKrVg90OU%7C-Cue: A Devil in the Night (Therewolf Media)- The night was dark, and forboding, not to even mention the roars and growls of the various creatures that inhbited the forest. Yet, it didn't seem to bother this man, it seems he was content with all this. He was rather tall, and wore a long, red coat, and a rther large hat. If one were to look at his face, they couldn't see his eyes due to his shades. When he looked up at the sky, and the sky was the same shade of red as his coat, he smiled. "Ah~ what a perfect night for a walk, mkes me want to get a bite to drink..." Alucard sighed in relief as he caught the scent of a lone person out in the woods, no doubt his target... Apperently her kill cound even rivals his, with this thought, he gained a sinister grin... "Maybe this won't be so bad after all..." . . . . . . . . "Nyu?" Where was she? She honestly couldn't tell, but she was horrified. The gril, known only as 'Nyu' was trembling, where was Kouta? Where was Nana? She didn't know... She gained hope when she heard footsteps, but that was soon replaced with dread when she saw what was making those footseps... it was Alucard. "My, my. Isn't this something?" Nyu's eyes looked upon the king of Walachia, and sensed geinuine malice come from him. "N...Nyu!" She picked up a pebble and threw it at the vampire, which bounced off his glasses. Causing his glasses to fall off. Alucard raised the Cassull and points it forward. "I guess we should just get down to buisness...." BANG! But... it didn't land, it just bouned off at about 2 feet from her... She had a rather different look... She had a maniacal grin on her face... Meanwhile, Alucard had a similar grin... "That face...it reminds me of when I was much younger...." He smirked, before pulling out both guns, ready to brawl. "Do try and ente-" Before The No-Life King could speak, he was hoisted into the air by Lucy's Vectors, and mercilessly ripped apart! Lucy stood there, with her emotionless expression as she was covered in Alucard's blood. "Hmph, it seems you were all talk..." The Queen Diclonius turned away, rather dissapointed, until... She heard someone laughing...Alucard had regenerated completely. "A neat trick you have there, Diclonius. But that's all it is." Before Lucy could react, Alucard had her by the throat and had tossed her into a tree, breaking it. "A trick." The vampire let off 3 shots from the Jackal, but all were swatted out of the air, Alucard was then hoisted into the air again, and was slammed over and over into the ground. Until Alucard was a pancake. He again came back just fine... "Die." The No-Life King shot at the Diclonius Queen, only for her to block with her vectors. But one managed to get past her defenses, and grazed her cheek. Her eyes widen, and she reeled back. Lucy looked back at the vampire, and his smile was gone, all she saw were his glasses. Soon, after 10 seconds of slience, Alucard jumped out at Lucy, ready to impale her with his arm. But, he was grabbed and tossed into the air. It seemed hundreds of punches rained down onto him at once, with each strike of her Vectors. Then, she finished the deadly combo with a punch to the torso, accompanied by a sickening CRACK! An X-ray shot showed that his ribs shattered to absolute shit, the resulting force careened Alucard onto a branch, impaling him. "...All you are the same...I'll kill you all..." "You'll have to try harder!" BANG! BANG! A searing pain echoed through Lucy's body as the bullets went through her torso... But.... Her Vectors sprung out, and caught them, as they were about to pierce her liver. ''Alucard grimaced but was genuinely impressed, the hole in her slowly closed up, much slower than the vampires own regeneration. But regeneration still. So, he takes out both guns, the Cassul and the Jackal, which was specifically made to combat regeneration. The king let out a barrage of bullets towards the Diclonius, her Vectors blocking, and or turning them towards Alucard. Some hit, but not all. The king let out a hardy laugh, "You truly are an interesting one. Perhaps you'll be worthy of what is to come of you..." he was talking about until he started to speak... https://youtu.be/RcLnPg-Gtas "Dangerous Gaze": Brandon Yates feat. ToxicxEternity "Release Control Art Restriction Systems 3...2...1..." The area goes completely dark... "Huh!?" She summons 4 Vectors, ready to fight whatever Alucard threw at her. "Commencing the Cromwell Invocation! Abilities lifted for limited use until target is silenced!" Her Vectors shot out towards the King, but only to be stopped to halt a pair of canine like jaws! This was the Hound of Baskerville... It was covered in...eyes, and lots of them. When Lucy was distracted, he takes this opportunity to lunge out at the Diclonius, grasping her in between its jaws, shaking her around, before slamming her into the ground. Before Baskerville could eat her, her Vectors stopped the jaws and forced them back, Alucard made his presence known by materialising in front of Lucy, his left arm replaced by Baskerville. He smirked at her, and raised the Cassull and pointed it in her direction, and fired it twice. Lucy vaulted herself over the Vampire and grasped him with one of her Vectors. Smashing the Vampire into the ground repeatedly. "Why..." CRACK! "...won't..." SNAP! "...you..." Her horns began to grow... "DIE!?" She grew more Vectors and was ready to slam them right into the King... BOOM! -Stop Music- The explosion could be seen from a birds-eye view. Alucard's arm was the only thing left in tact. Lucy sighed and turned around, thinking it was all over. As she walked away, he heard him laughing... Alucard was far from finished... "Very good, very good indeed....but a monster such as yourself cannot hope to defeat me...No matt-" "Shut up." SLICE- Alucard's head came clean off, but he continued speaking. "No matter how mny times you kill me, I will always come back...I've slain many, and have absorbed their souls, and they've become my familiars... Would you care to be a witness of my true strength...?" Lucy stepped back, as Alucard's head disintegrated and appeared on his neck again. She tried to run, but tripped on a rock, she stumbled back as Alucard began to chant. https://youtu.be/teRTjJUc6vo?list=RDteRTjJUc6vo Whatever It Takes - Hollywood Undead "I am the Bird of Hermes..." Lucy stepped back, eyes widened. "HERE STANDETH THE BIRD OF HERMES! EATING MY OWN WINGS!" A dark, bloody mass began to flood the forest. The first time in a while, Lucy has felt fear... So she booked it. But, she couldn't run very far. As she used a lot of energy fighting the Vampire. "To keep...myself, tame..." From the blood, hundreds of playing cards shot out, carving through the trees, and some hitting Lucy, as indicated by the cuts on her arms and legs. Then, ''he ''appeared... "You were indeed strong, Diclonius. That, I commend you for, but the lives you have taken outweigh any respect I had for you...you will make a most excellent familiar, however..." "DON'T TALK LIKE YOU'RE STRONGER THAN ME! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU, ALONG WITH EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER LOVED AND CHERISHED! I'LL ERADICATE YOU ALL!!!" She suddenly grew 28 Vectors, ready to take on this undead horde... "If you wish...then, come... Hit me with your best shot!" If anyone was in the area these two were in...they won't be breathing for very long... KO! Analysis Wizard: The winner is... '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle' The season finale... ???: Show me your true form! ???: Okay then-----Let’s begin our war? Trivia *The connection between Alucard and Lucy is that both are protagonists from violent anime, both love to kill, and are extremely hard to kill themselves, both are not human and are anti-heroes *This battle would be 2D/Hand drawn *If this battle had an original soundtrack, it'd be called "Bloodbath" Category:'Hellsing vs Elfen Lied' themed Death Battles Category:'Fist vs Gun' themed Death Battles Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:'Murderers' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Monster vs. Demon Themed Death Battles Category:Flare-Rex Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles